Currently, avionics systems use display radio tuning formats to allow pilots to tune radios or use dedicated radio tuning hardware in an aircraft. Use of display radio tuning requires pilots to change the displayed content of the flight displays to tune radios. Changing the displayed content of flight displays requires a pilot to pull his head down to look at the display and manually select the radio tuning content to be displayed, enter a tuning frequency, and select a radio. Tuning the radio manually can be challenging in a single pilot aircraft. Radio tuning is often considered the most frequent pilot task, and it would be advantageous to reduce the workload associated with performing radio tuning. Further, many systems require a display format change to display the radio tuner prior to each time a pilot actually tunes the radio. Having to change the display format each time the radio needs to be tuned represents a significant workload that distracts the pilot or delays the pilot from performing other flight tasks. Additionally, upon completion of tuning the radio, the pilot has to exit the radio tuner displayed content to return to displaying the previously displayed content.